thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Careful With Me
Ro Ro warns people to be careful with him, using Mace, Ace and Jake to convey the message. Lyrics ''Ro Ro I'm the best you should want, boy Dangerous to have, boy Got me fucked like an orgy, careful Careful with me bébé With the charm of seduction Tongue of construction Cum in the ass kind of lovin', careful Careful with me bébé 1: Ro Ro Looks like you're retarded You've got those stupid eyes You need education Cause your IQ ain't right See I'm five-star bad bitching A cold-heart storming You shouldn't be looking, boy Ro Ro Let me fuck you Under crystal light Love you, I just might Une table pour deux Et c'est d'accord We won't spend much time Eat my ass, that's fine Je veux seulement une Ro Ro I'm the best you should want, boy Dangerous to have, boy Got me fucked like an orgy, careful Careful with me bébé With the charm of seduction Tongue of construction Cum in the ass kind of lovin', careful Careful with me bébé 2: Ro Ro So you're back for more Unlike you I'm not a whore Better keep me satisfied Cause you won't win a fight Beat you with a broom Fuck with me and you will die Welcome to your damn doom (ayy), boy Ro Ro Let me fuck you Under crystal light Love you, I just might Une table pour deux (pour deux) Et c'est d'accord We won't spend much time (ayy) Eat my ass, that's fine (yeah) Je veux seulement une (gon' 'head) Ro Ro I'm the best you should want, boy (all that you want) Dangerous to have, boy (ayy) Got me fucked like an orgy, careful Careful with me bébé (careful with me) With the charm of seduction Tongue of construction (tongue of construction) Cum in the ass kind of lovin', careful Careful with me bébé I'm the best you should want, boy (woo) Dangerous to have, boy Got me fucked like an orgy, careful Careful with me bébé (careful with me!) With the charm of seduction Tongue of construction (woo) Cum in the ass kind of lovin' (hey), careful Careful with me bébé (brothers) 3: Jake Sweetie dear, oh my Ro will change your life You'll be ruined within seconds Then you'll say good night 4: Ace I'm the one they say can fuck your life (Acey) Can't touch us all, you gettin' fucked, just look at Ice (damn) You say you want a Brothers night Now I tell 'em, "It's a price" (hold up) If you survive, told 'em do whatever you like 5: Mace I grab a knife and they divide, slice Make their fucking head spin and they die, 'cise Make a wish and just throw in a dime, I can rhyme Steal a spine and my powers change the climate 6: Jake Sweet boo, a blue fairy Your cream, taste varies Get him hot, foreplay, then scream "I'm daddy" Loves Mally, might marry ''Ro: ''(Gon' 'head) Ro Ro I'm the best you should want, boy (all you should want) Dangerous to have, boy (oh) Got me fucked like an orgy, careful Careful with me bébé (fuck it up, fuck it up, fuck it up) With the charm of seduction (yeah, yeah, yeah) Tongue of construction (yeah, yeah, yeah) Cum in the ass kind of lovin', careful Careful with me bébé (careful with me) ''Ro Ro & Jake Unter kristalllight Prudent avec moi, bébé Trivia *"Bébé" means "baby" in French. *Ro Ro says he has the charm of construction, referencing how persuasive he is. *"Une table pour deux, et c'est d'accord," means "A table for two, and it's okay" in French. "Je veux seulement une," means "I only want one," possibly referencing Jamal. "Prudent avec moi, bébé" means "Careful with me, baby." *Jake speaks German and his line "Unter kristalllight" means "Under crystal light".